


Silver-Tongue

by constantlyhungry



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David and daniel never met before this, Kinda sad?, M/M, rape mention, sorta turned into a psa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantlyhungry/pseuds/constantlyhungry
Summary: David sits alone for a bit with the assigned role of designated driver. He ends up back at the camp, but his car doesn't.





	Silver-Tongue

  
  


David wasn’t one for sleazy clubs. Whenever he entered one, there was always a reason for his being there aside from wanting to see a bunch of young men and women half naked and throwing their lives away.  Besides, he didn’t find much enjoyment in alcohol and being sober while surrounded with drunk people, uncoordinated dancing, and slurred-mouthed, silver-tongued strangers wasn’t exactly his idea of fun.

But if David was anything, it would be a good friend. A good friend willing to throw away his only day off in weeks to take Gwen to some club and play designated driver if she didn’t find someone to take home. He half hoped she would find someone, giving him the chance to leave early, but also hoped she didn’t— going home with a stranger was dangerous and seemed overall unappealing. 

So he waited, sat stiffly at the bar on a stiffer chair, sipping slowly at his shirley temple with lips pressed into a thin line. He longed for the t-shirt around his neck, a steady comfort Gwen hadn’t let him bring on account of it being “no help in getting him laid.” But David wasn’t there for a casual hookup. He was there to make sure Gwen didn’t die or end up passing out in the middle of the dancefloor. 

Neon lights flashed sickeningly and the music was loud enough to send vibrations through the floor, present for so long David no longer noticed them. The ice in his glass clinked like old windchimes against the sides, the thought nowhere near serine enough to provide a distraction from everything happening around him. He briefly noted that someone took the seat next to his and continued gazing at his half-empty beverage.  An arm bumped his and David looked over quickly, having found himself startled by the sudden touch. 

“My bad,” the man said apologetically. “I didn’t mean to hit you.”

“Oh! No worries, you just startled me a bit. No harm done.”

“Wow, you’re more understanding than some of these other meat heads.” he laughed. “I bumped into someone coming over and they nearly took my head off!”

David smiled wobbily, intrigued, but still wary of the man. He was a stranger, and stranger danger didn’t apply solely to the campers.

“I’m not surprised. Everyone here seems pretty far gone.”

“Save for you and me perhaps. The name’s Daniel, what’s yours?”

“Hi, Daniel. I’m David,” he responded politely, trying to keep the strain in his throat from turning his words formal. 

“Tell me David, what’re you doing here? You don’t seem like the club type.”

“Oh I’m not. I’m just here to drive my friend home in case she doesn’t… you know.”

Daniel’s smirk was smoother than his voice, and David would be lying if he were to say the man didn’t posses more than a fair amount of charm. 

“That’s awfully kind of you. If you don’t mind, I’d love to keep talking for a bit.”

“Umm,” David thought for a second. It wasn’t exactly an odd request, and he was a grown man. If Gwen could sleep with a stranger, surely he could hold a conversation for an hour or two. “Sure, I would appreciate the company.”

David wasn’t used to such equally balanced banter. Usually, he struggled to support a conversation, as in a summer camp with apathetic kids and mostly uncaring counselors often lead to him talking and someone else waiting to leave. But Daniel seemed just as engaged as he was, supplying just as many answers as questions, and letting David rant just the right amount before interrupting to contribute input of his own. The blonde radiated a calm confidence that was reassuring in such a sporadic environment, assisting only in fueling David’s interest. 

In summary, the conversation was engaging. So engaging, David didn’t notice a pale hand slip over to his drink, drop in a small white tablet, and slither back to its previously help position. David didn’t think twice about taking a drink when his turn to speak had ended and it was time to take the role of listener. So, David didn’t understand why he started feeling a bit woozy, his eyelids heavying until they were almost shut. 

He could barely register the blurred haze of having an arm draped around his shoulder, booming music fading, and led feet carrying him across the club and out the front door. He briefly remembered the opening of a car door, the short drive somewhere, and a house that wasn’t his. 

And he remembered all too well waking up in his cabin back at Camp Campbell, an ache in his back, bruises on his inner thighs, and the horrible feeling that came with full awareness of the previous night’s events. His hands shook, and he sieved through the jumbled mess of memory, looking for signs, tips, the exact moment everything turned. But he couldn’t find anything. Everything had been… pleasant. Up until he took that one sip, that is. Daniel had seemed like a cool guy, but maybe they all do. Perhaps it’s the ones with the smoothest laugh and sweetest smile that do it so easily. It’s likely they’re the practiced ones, with strategy and plans, tricks up their sleeves, and a special way with words.

David didn’t leave his cabin that day. 

Gwen dropped in 15 minutes before the campers were sent to their tents. 

“Hey, David. How’s it going? You must have a killer hangover,” Gwen said casually.

“Hangover?” David asked tiredly, not really wanting to talk about it, but unable to figure how Gwen would know. 

“Yeah, you were passed out, clearly shitfaced when that guy brought you back. Blue eyes, blonde, what was his name?”

David’s bottom lip twitched and he glanced away. “Daniel.”

“Oh, yeah! Seems like you got lucky, congrats. Didn’t think you had an ounce of party in you.”

David laughed weakly. “Well, you never know…”

“Guess not.” Gwen hummed. “Well, I’m off to bed. See ya tomorrow, because I’m not covering your ass again.”

“Will do.”

Gwen closed the door behind her, leaving David alone again in silence. He wondered if he should have told her the truth. That he was taken advantage of and it was possible the same could happen to her. If it did, would she tell him? Or would she put on a grin and try to bottle everything up. How long would she last before it spilled? How long would he? 

David contemplated calling the police. Someone had… violated him last night, drugged him, and very blatantly broke the law. But was it not embarrassing?  He ignored the sweat beginning to slick his body from summer heat and opted instead for pulling his sheets tighter around him. His stomach didn’t settle right with the thought of spreading what happened to law officials. With random strangers poking and prodding him with questions he wasn’t willing to answer in a room with himself, let alone in court. 

So he stayed quiet. 

In the morning, light shined through his window and David didn’t want to get up. But he did anyways. He lugged himself into his closet, shoved the clothes he took off last night farther into the back, and pulled out his uniform. David didn’t want to open the door and face a new day. But he did anyways. He walked to the mess hall and helped serve breakfast with the same efficiency as he would any other day. 

David didn’t want to eat. So he didn’t. 

David didn’t want to smile. So he didn’t. 

David didn’t want to tell anyone. But no one asked. So he didn’t. 

**Author's Note:**

> Be careful out there, yeah? Leave comments, they're very much appreciated and let me know of any mistakes ive made.


End file.
